


My Sunshine

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Your thoughts while watching Wanda





	My Sunshine

Wanda was like sunshine, you decided as you laid back in the sand with your hands behind your head watching her. She was wearing a look of complete concentration on her face as she roasted her tenth marshmallow in the fire. How she was so small, you’d never know. 

The setting sun bathed her, making her skin glow and her hair seem as if it was on fire. Wanda was always beautiful, but tonight in this light after having spent the perfect day on the beach with her today, she took your breath away. 

Today Wanda had been like sunshine in the spring. Delicate and warm, making your skin prickle despite the cool air around you. Just like the sun helped the flowers return from hiding in the spring she had done the same for you. You had walked confidently beside her, with her hand in yours, jumping into the water, kissing and laughing, not caring what anyone around you would think. 

On missions Wanda was like the summer sun. Strong and powerful, dangerous even. You were in complete awe of her abilities everytime. It never stopped taking your breath away how such a small, gently woman could poses as much power as she did. Wanda was a force to be reckoned with, but like the summer sun she was still warm and forgiving. She never used more force than she needed, which made you love her all the more. 

On normal days at home Wanda was the autumn sun, full of light, gently and warm. She sun brightly, but her biggest force, and how she was most comfortable, was making those around her shine. She highlighted all the colors of the people around her, making them feel safe and loved in her presence. 

Right now as she finished her s’more and was now smiling at you, Wanda was like the winter sun. Graceful and gentle, yet shining brighter than all of the others. Her skin was cool as she laid down halfway on top of you, but her body heat and smile, made the heat rise within you. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wanda asked, pressing a soft kiss to your lips and you smiled as you tasted the s’mores. Sweet and warm, simply but the taste of happiness and love.

“You,” you grinned up at her, making Wanda roll her eyes as you wrapped your arms around her middle. She squealed and giggled as you rolled the two of you over, pinning her beneath you. She was smiling happily up at you, her skin pink and orange in the glow of the setting sun reflecting off the ocean and onto her face. 

Yes, Wanda was definitely like sunshine but more importantly she was yours, you reminded yourself as you pressed a deep kiss to her lips. You hoped all the love you felt in that moment would carry though it and settle deep within her soul. You didn’t know anyone as deserving of happiness than Wanda and you would do anything within your power to keep that beautiful smile shining on her lips every day for the rest of your lives. 


End file.
